


You and Me

by the_sacrilegious_bee



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Talking, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sacrilegious_bee/pseuds/the_sacrilegious_bee
Summary: A conversation between our two favorite classical YouTubers.The only twist:You don't know which one is talking...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Conversations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to everyone who reads this!
> 
> This is basically just a conversation between them with the addition, that you don't know wich one is talking. 
> 
> I wrote this in roughly twenty minutes with a new keyboard of mine 😊 
> 
> Its just something I wrote while not really thinking about what I was doing.  
> I wanted to recreate a daily conversation, and just went with what I thought of in that exact moment.  
> So it could be jumping a bit from different topics.  
> But that's how a conversation works, isn't it?
> 
> Have fun reading!

Man, this was exhausting!

Damn right you are. I`m glad it`s over. It was starting to bug me.

I know what you mean. Jenny can be a pain sometimes.

You don`t say.

At least she didn`t cry in the middle of the the street like she did last time. Remember that day?

How could I forget? It was the day my girlfriend broke up with me.

Only because she found out you`re gay.

Like you didnt`t tell her.

I didn`t.

...

Okay, maybe this photo of you and me kissing slipped out of my purse by accident.

By accident?

Well...

Why did you even take that photo? I look horribly horny in that.

You where horribly horny.

That`s not the point.

...

Why did you take it?

Because I wanted something to remind me of us if you`d never talked to me again because I kissed you.

Only you would do that.

That`s why you love me.

Because you take photos of me when I`m horny?

So you admit you where horny?

I didn`t say that!

Yes you did.

You`re not answering my question. Why did you take that photo? 

I told you. So I can remember us.

I don`t believe that for a second!

Then don`t.

I love you!

I know.

Man, you can really ruin anything.

I know. Another thing that you like about me.

Stop being such a pain.

I thought we said Jenny was a pain. 

That`s right. Damn it, if she acts like that again, I don`t think we can keep her as our designer.

C`mon, don`t be mean.

I`m just saying. I know you think the same.

...

Just because she`s your mums cousins friends daughter. Or something like that.

Hey, relationships mean something to my family!

Is that why you destroyed mine?

You told me she was driving you nuts, everytime you came home from a date.

That`s true I guess.

I guess?

Don`t push it.

You know I`d never do that.

...

Okay... I love you too.

See, was it that hard?

Yeah.

Well, then you have to practise it, so you can get better.

Wait... what?

You heard me correctly. Go on. Don`t be shy.

I love you. Okay?

Next time say with a little less sarcasm and I`ll be satisfied. 

Yeah sure.

After all, you where the one that kissed me, while I was in a relationship. Not the other way around. 

I know that you wanted it as much as I did.

How`d you know?

Really?

Yeah, I wasn`t that obvious. I mean, yeah... I told you I was gay and all that stuff... But I never said, I wanted you...

You didn`t have to say.

What`s that supposed to mean?

Well, you where pretty obvious about you liking me...

I was not!

You certainly where.

Then what`d I do to make it so obvious?

I don`t know excactly what you did. I just knew.

And that`s why you shot a photo of us while kissing, in case I didn`t like you?

Uhm.... So maybe I wasn`t one hundred percent sure... But at least seventy percent.

Damn it, I was in a relationship. Your definition of being sure someone likes you has got to be mended.

Hey, don t laugh. I was deadly serious. And I was in love...

Aww... Thanks man, this is what I want to hear.

That you shouldn`t laugh?

That comeback was bad and you know it.

Okay... I love you.

...

Don`t you want to say it back?

Nah, I`m good.

...

But about Jenny...

What about her?

We should at least consider hiring someone else.

Why? She makes really cool designs.

Yeah, but she`s a pain.

Only sometimes.

We only see her sometimes.

Now you`re just being mean.

Oh. Come on! 

I like her designs and the fans do too. That`s all that matters. 

Yeah, the fans...

What about them.

You said you where serious...?

About what?

About us...

Yeah, and?

Like boyfriend-serious?

Yup, definetly. 

Sooo...

Just tell me what you`re thinking!

Should we tell the fans? I mean they would definetly not judge, considering all the fanfictions and artwork and editing in rings and stuff.

I don`t know...

But wouldn`t you rather have us telling them instead of Lizzy?

You girlfriend Lizzy?

Exgirlfriend thanks to you, but yeah. Her.

And why do you think the fans would believe her?

Because she was my girlfriend and she broke up, because she found out I was gay!

The fans will just think, that she made that up to hurt your image.

Now I`m offended! Why does being gay affect your image?

You know what I mean. They could be pissed, that we didn`t tell them.

I think that they`d just be happy for us.

Hmm...

Well you think highly of ur fans!

That was an agreeing hmmm!

If you say so... But I feel, like we owe it to them in a kind of way.

Yeah, I know what you mean.

I just think, that it could be great to share this with them.

But how would we say that?

Well, we could just say that we`re Boyfriends now and leave it with that.

And you think that`ll work?

It`s one way we could do it...

Or we could just wear real rings...

But that would induce, that we`re married.

Would that be so bad?

No, but again it`s not the truth...

We could kiss at the end...?

That would be kinda weird.

I guess you`re right...

We could start dropping hints and stuff.

How exactly do you mean that?

We could touch more often and look at eachother more often...

I could see that working.

It would be kinda fun, but...

But what?

It`s not really telling them anything. It would just make the fanfictions and artwork about Breddy blow up.

We could read fanfictions again...?

That was so cringy the last time. Please don t make me do that again.

Okay... It was just another idea.

We could put your photo of us kissing in the frame. By accident of course...

But would they notice? It`s pretty small...

You`re right. I don` t know.

I feel like dropping hints is the best way so far.

And whos idea was that?

I don t know... mine?

No, mine!

I know. Just messing with you.

So dropping hints it is!

Yup.

Okay.

Okay.

Okay.

I love you so much.

I love you more!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.  
> Could you figure out which one was Brett, and which one Eddy?
> 
> I have to admit I got a tiny bit confused myself while reading it before publishing, so don't worry😰
> 
> Feel free to tell me you thoughts, compliments as well as constructive criticism!
> 
> Have a great day/ night/ whatever and see you soon💚


End file.
